After A Nightmare Comes A Good Dream
by Abyss of Ice
Summary: It all started with a dream... Tadamu, with side pairings. Rated T for a little bit of cursing and blood in later chapters. - Suckish Name, Suckish Summary, Good Story -
1. Chapter 1

**Shu-go Cha-Ra! Ta-da-Mu! *Does ridiculous happy dance* I don't own Shugo Chara, just the plot and everything and everyone else. :3**

* * *

_"Rikko-neechan!" _

_A six year old Tadase ran to his sister. A ten year old Rikko turned to face him. He stopped when he saw her crying. The little boy had never seen his sister cry before. Without thinking, he started hugging his older sister in attempt to comfort her._

_"What's the matter, Rikko-neechan?" He asked._

_"Tada-chan... Otōsan said that I have to leave very soon..." She whispered._

_"W-Why?"_

_"I can't tell anyone. He said I was going to be gone for a very long time, Tadase-chan! He said I might be gone forever, and that I wouldn't be able to see you, or Ikuto-kun, or Utau-chan!"_

_Tadase's eyes widened. At that very moment, big men in black suits burst into the house. They grabbed Rikko violently and started dragging her away. She started screaming. He reached out to grab her but they kicked him away._

_"Rikko-neechan!" _

"Noo! Don't take her away!"

"Tadase-kun! Tadase-kun! Wake up!"

"Nnnnrrrrrggggg..." Tadase opened his eyes. Instead of the living room, he was sitting at the Guardian Table. The four Guardians were staring at him. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. That was the third time he had had that dream... Ever since he found the picture of him and his sister Rikko as children, he could not stop thinking about how those scary men in black took her away.

"Tadase-kun, did you have a nightmare?" Yaya asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes... I've been having nightmares about my older sister..." Tadase replied. "I haven't been able to sleep much..."

"You have an older sister?" Nagihiko asked.

He nodded. "I would rather not talk about it, Nagihiko-kun."

"Maybe you should go home and rest... We'll take of everything from here." Amu suggested.

"No, Amu-chan. _We_ will take everything from here. _You_ take Tadase home." Rima corrected.

"Okay..."

The two Guardians stood up and picked up their things. They said goodbye to their friends and they left the Royal Garden. Only a few streets away from the school, Tadase collapsed. Amu gasped and kneeled in front of me.

"Tadase-kun?! Are you okay?!" She asked worriedly.

"I-I'm just..." His voice was cut off and replaced with a fit of coughing.

"I'll take you to my house! It's closer!"

"W-What about y-your father...?"

"I don't care what dad thinks!"

The pink-haired girl slung his arm over her shoulder and lifted him up. He was surprisingly light. She started walking, not too fast for his sake but not to slow that a snail could beat them. In less than ten minutes, they were already at the front door of her house. She couldn't reach the doorbell in her position.

"Ami! Please open the door for me!"

There was a slight trace of movement in the house before the door opened. Ami let go and landed on the ground. Amu stumbled into the house and laid Tadase down on the couch. Midori and Tsumugu came out of the kitchen, dressed in 'business' clothes. Midori gasped when she saw Tadase.

"What happened?!" She cried.

"Why is there a boy with Amu?!" Tsumugu cried, but they ignored him.

"Tadase-kun fell I'll on the way home, so I brought him here because our house was the closest." Amu explained.

"Maybe we shouldn't go on the trip..." Tsumugu started.

"Listen to daddy, he knows what he's talking about." Ami said to her mother.

"But then we'll have to tell Mazumi-chan to not come..." He added.

"Don't listen to daddy, he doesn't know what he's talking about!" The two sisters cried.

The doorbell rang. Midori went and opened it. Standing on the other side, was a girl with shortish medium blonde hair and redish pink eyes. She entered the house. Ami and Amu ran to her and started hugging her. The girl ruffled their hair.

"Nice to see you two again." She said cheerfully.

"Mazumi-chan, is it okay if we leave another one in your care?" Midori asked.

"Oh, sure. It's no trouble at all." Mazumi replied.

"Alright, we'll make our leave now. Be on your best behavior, Amu and Ami. We'll be back in the as soon as we can. Bye!"

The two adults went out the door. Amu turned to the babysitter.

"Hey, Mazumi-chan, Tadase-kun is going to be staying here. Can you...?"

"Oh sure. I'll just be a minute."

The older girl walked over to the kitchen. Ami ran over to the TV and turned it on to her little kid show. Amu went over to Tadase. He was asleep. She then herd Mazumi talking.

"Is this Mrs. Hotori? Yeah, your son is here at Hinamori-sama's house. Of course he can. Your welcome. Bye."

"Well? What'd she say?" Amu asked.

"Mrs. Hotori said she had to go on a business trip as well. Looks like he's going to be staying here for a while."

"Hold on, how did you know Tadase-kun's home phone number?"

"I'll tell you later." Mazumi touched Tadase's forehead. "He's got a fever. Get me some water and towel, will ya Amu-chan?"

The older Hinamori rushed off to the kitchen. She looked in the cupboards for the towels her mom kept. There was nothing. She looked in the cabinets. Still nothing. "Where do mom and dad keep the towels...?" She tried looking up above the freezer, and she spotted a picture. It was of her, Ikuto and Tadase in the carnival. But there was something else in the background. Amy thought it was a speck of dust, so she rubbed it. It stayed there. She looked closer. It was the silhouette of a girl, standing on top of a lamppost.

"Amu-chan?!"

She yelped. Amu put the picture back and grabbed the first thing she could get her hands on. Oh, so that's where the towels were located. Now she knew. She filled an old bowl with cool water and went back to the living room. She set the items next to Mazumi. The older girl dipped the towel in the water, squeezed it to take out the extra liquid and put it on Tadase's forehead.

"Did you tell him yet?"

"What?" Amu asked.

"About how you feel, dummy. I thought you said you were going to tell him before I came back." Mazumi said.

"I'm waiting for the right moment, Mazumi-chan. But I'm scared he won't feel the same way."

"Oh, I'm sure he will. Trust the genius on it."

Amu shrugged and sat down next to Amu. Mazumi smiled. "Don't worry, Tada-chan... You two are gonna be together in no time, I'll make sure of that..." And she kissed his forehead and went to the kitchen to get a snack. Tadase seemed to have heard, because he smiled for the first time in days.

* * *

**End of chap! I'm sorry if it was short, but it's short on purpose. I meant it! To keep you all hanging! Mwuahahahahahah *Cough Cough* and before I forget, there are no mention of the Guardian Characters. That's because- Wait, why am I gonna spoil it! Read for yourself They will come in later chapters! ****Well, please read and review! They inspire me to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

******Hi everyone! I have the second chapter of After A Nightmare Comes A Good Dream! Reply to review time:**

******lovemehtadamu: Well here's the update! **

******Stargazing Miracle: High five! Tadamu is to die for! Amuto- Ehhhhhhhhhh :3**

******InvaderZim98: Thanks**

**Artemis-Sadie-Athena-Piper .kim: Mazumi is an OC. Not an actual character.**

******Anyways, I do NOT own Shugo Chara just everything else! Thank you!**

* * *

"Hey, Mazumi-chan, I see the big beaw!"

Mazumi laughed. "That's the teddy bear constellation."

"This is fun! Hey look!" Amu pointed to the sky. "A comet!"

"Make a wish, you guys! Before it disappears!"

_'I wish Tadase-kun gets better and finds his big sister again. I want to see him happy again.'_ She thought. When Amu looked back to Mazumi and Ami, they were giggling and whispering about something.

"So what'd you wish for, Amu-chan?" Mazumi asked.

"None of your business."

"See! I told you Ami-chan! She wished that Tadase would like her back! Point for Mazu-chan!"

"I agwee! Hip hip hooway!"

"If you guys are trying to whisper about me then at least do it a little quieter, because I can HEAR you." Amu said flatly.

The door opened. Tadase rubbed his eyes, walking out to the grass. "A-Amu-chan? W-Where am I?"

"Oh! Tadase-kun! You're awake!" Amu exclaimed happily.

"if she's that worried about him now, imagine when they get married... She really has to tell him..."

"Mm-hmm."

"I can still hear you guys from a mile away..." The pink haired girl looked at the king. "Are you feeling any better?" She asked.

"Yes. I slept a little more this time. But what am I doing here?" Tadase asked.

"You passed out on the streets so I brought you here."

"R-Rikko?"

"Where?" Mazumi asked, looking around wildly, but all she ended up doing was getting hair in her face. She pulled her golden locks off her face, only to have it fall on her face again, and making Ami laugh.

"Epic failure..." Amu said under breath.

"Oh, no... Sorry. I confused you as my sister for a minute." Tadase said, tilting his head and smiling sweetly.

"Kawaii!"

"He's mine..." Amu muttered darkly.

"Yes!" Mazumi exclaimed, faking to be scared. "Anyways, why don't you come and sit down?" The blonde obliged and sat down in between the older girl and the older Hinamori. Mazumi stuck her hand out. "We never got properly acquainted. I'm Mazumi, but you can call me Mazu."

"I'm Tadase."

They shook hands. Ami yawned. Mazumi picked her up and stood up. "I'm going to put Ami to bed. I'll be right back." She said, carrying the little girl inside.

"No! I don't wanna go! I wanna be with Amu-chan and Tadase-chan!"

"No. Little girls need their sleep to grow big and strong. And-"

The door shut. Amu laid back on the grass, avoiding Tadase's gaze. She was afraid that if she looked at him, she would turn red. Permanently. He made her feel THAT overwhelmed.

"Hey Amu-chan?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Can I tell you something really important?"

_'Could this be it? Is he really going to tell me?'_ Amu thought. "Of course." She replied calmly.

"The way I'm going to tell you isn't like on TV or in movies, but I-" Tadase was cut off.

"I'm back!"

'_M-Ma-Mazumi ruined everything!'_ She cried in her mind.

Reality was too cruel. Mazumi closed the back door, smiling like a Cheshire Cat. She sat back down on the grass, her eyes flicking back up to the stars like she didn't care. Then she noticed the tense atmosphere. "Hey, why are you guys so quiet?" She asked. "Did something happen?"

'_You are such a pain the neck! I'm going to kill you, you Baka!'_

Amu was ANGRY. She wanted to kill Mazumi right then, but she was also glad she barged in. She would not know how to react if Tadase had told her... If he was going to say that. Tadase, on the other hand, sighed. This had been the only time when he had gotten up enough courage to tell Amu. And this crazy girl went and interrupted him. It was like every time he tried, well, it went wrong. Crap.

"Hey! I told you to go to sleep! Wait- HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET ON THE ROOF! GET DOWN FROM THERE!"

The two were snapped out of their thoughts by a yell. Mazumi was yelling at someone on the roof, or rather, Ami who was standing at the top of the house. The little girl was waving at the three on the ground, standing on top of the real. Then she slipped. Their eyes widened.

"Ami-chan!"

Something black sped by and caught Ami. It sped away, not returning with the younger girl. Mazumi gasped. Amu bit her lip to keep from yelling, but she kept it in. but then she let it out. "Aaammmmiiiiiii!"

"I'm going after them. You two go inside and lock the door. Unless it's an emergency, do NOT go outside." Mazumi said seriously. She jumped the fence and ran off into the night. Tadase took Amu's arm and lead her inside. He locked the back door and the front door, and checked all the windows, closing them and locking them if they were open, with the pink-haired girl at his side. They ended up in the living room.

"Do you think Mazumi-chan will find Ami?" Amu asked.

"I doubt it, but maybe." Tadase replied.

She collapsed on the sofa, tears already falling. He ran to her, wrapping his arms around her and patting her back in attempt to calm her. But Amu kept crying. Tadase sighed. He let her go and cupped her face.

"Amu-chan, I have something to tell you."

"W-W-What is it?"

"Nothing... Forget I said anything..."

* * *

Mazumi ran for all it was worth, following the figure as it hopped from roof to roof with Ami. She cursed. There was no way she could catch up to them on foot. A small being floated onto her shoulder.

"Would you like a Chara Change, Rikko-chan?" The female Guardian Character asked.

"That would be great. And don't call me Rikko out in public. Even if people can see you."

"From a caged bird, to a free roaming wolf, Chara Change!"

White wolf ears and a white wolf tail sprouted and Mazumi or Rikko jumped into the air. She landed in front of the figure, and put her hand up. Ami flew because of the sudden stop and landed in her arms.

"When did Mazu-chan grow ears?" Ami asked, still knowing how bad the situation was.

"Don't say my name! Let's go! Your sis is crying over you right now!"

The blonde girl jumped off the building, not giving the other person enough time to show his face.

* * *

The house lights were still on when Mazumi and Ami returned. She opened the front door, only to find the two elementary students asleep on the couch. Amu's face was tear-stained, and Tadase's face... Well, it read 'I'm an idiot, kill me now'.

"Look, Ami-chan. Amu-chan's been crying over you. This could have been avoided if you had listened to me." Mazumi said.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. But, it looks like there's somethin' somethin' going on here. So it could be good you didn't listen to me."

"Really?!"

"Ssshh... Yeah. Now let's get you up to bed."

Mazumi started climbing the stairs with Ami still in her arms. She put the little girl in to the bed and put the blankets over her. The older girl started to leave when she was asked a question.

"Hey, Mazu-chan? How come you never tell us about your family? Where are they?" Ami asked curiously. "I bet they miss you."

"I'm looking for my family." Mazumi replied.

"If you don't find them, can you be our big sister? Amu-chan and I will be the best little sisters you could ever hope for."

She giggled at her innocence. "Maybe. Goodnight, Ami-chan."

"Goodnight."

Mazumi shut off the lights and left the room. She went to Amu's room, took the blanket and went downstairs. The two on the couch were still the same, sound asleep, so she spread it over them. They snuggled closer to each-other as if the blanket was enough.

"Night, lovebirds."

And she went upstairs for the night.

* * *

**The next day**

Amy was the first to wake up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she realized she was on top of someone. When she saw that it was Tadase, she yelped and fell onto the ground. The noise woke up the older boy.

"G-Good morning, Amu-chan..." He said nervously.

"Good morning, T-Tdase-kun..."

"Up and at'em! Breakfast's ready! Better get up to eat or Ami and I'll eat all the chocolate pancakes!"

"Yummy yum yum!"

"These taste so gooooood!"

Amu jumped up and ran to the kitchen. Mazumi's cooking was second best, next to her mom, and no way she was going to miss breakfast after missing dinner last night. She sat at the table, next to Ami, who was patiently waiting for breakfast. Then she noticed Ami.

"How did you get her back?!" She cried.

"I beat the guy who got Ami, of course!" Mazumi exclaimed, winking at Ami. "No one messes with Mazumi the Great or they get their butts whooped! Isn't that right, Ami-chan?"

The little girl winked back with a thumbs up. "Yeah! She saved me! Like a super-hero!"

"Something's up..." Amu said. "What really happened?"

Tadase entered the kitchen at that moment, letting Mazumi off the hook, and sat down as the food was served. The older blonde girl sat next to the boy and started eating.

"Hey, I just noticed something." Amu said suddenly.

"What?" Ami asked, her mouth full of pancakes.

"Mazumi-chan and Tadase-kun look alike."

"We do?" They asked. "I never noticed."

"You're right. They have the same hair color and eye color, and Mazu-chan looks like a girly older version Tadase-chan."

"What's that suppose to mean?! I am NOT girly!"

"But you're a girl."

"So?!"

Amu laughed. "Calm down."

Mazumi stuck her tongue out and the four finished breakfast. The two sisters ran upstairs to get ready for school, but Tadase stayed.

"What's wrong, Tadase-kun?" Mazumi asked as she washed the dishes.

"W-Well... I came unexpectedly and I... Don't have my uniform... Or anything else..." Tadase replied, blushing.

"You're stuff is in the guest room next to Amu-chan's room. I went early in the morning to your house to get your stuff."

"Really?! Thanks!"

He ran upstairs too. Mazumi sighed. "Why are you so slow...? Figure it out already..."

* * *

"I'n ready!"

"Me too!"

"Last one down is a rotten egg, Amu-chan!"

"No fair! Head-start hog!"

Amu and Ami ran downstairs to the living room. They collapsed onto the floor from doing everything so quickly. Tadase soon went down. The three waited about five minutes but Mazumi didn't show.

"What's taking her so long?" Amu asked.

"Maybe her uniform is really hard to get into." Ami suggested. "Like, too many strings to tie or too much clothes!"

"Come to think of it I've never seen her in a uniform."

"Well that's because I've only had to babysit you for a few hours, Amu-chan."

Mazumi snickered as Amu's spirit went out of her. The pink-haired girl regained her spirit and stuck her tongue out, then she gasped. The older girl's uniform was an all white dress, except for the black lines on the collar and on the hem of the skirt. She had on white knee boots and socks just a little bit longer that you could see the from the top. She also had a necklace that had the same pendant as Ikuto's and Utau's; A silver cross. Only the cross was on a thin black chain. She had a handbag-ish sort of backpack, only it was black, and a white uniform jacket to go along with the dress.

"What high school do you go to?" Amu asked. "Don't you go to Ikuto's high school?"

"I go to Tenshi Academy. It's a school a little bit closer to your school than the any other high school. It's convenient" Mazumi replied.

"Ooohhh."

"But who cares? Now, you're going to be late to school if you don't hurry up."

She opened the door and they ran outside. They went to a one way street, only to find that it was closed for repair.

"And this was the fastest way to our school!" Amu said. "Now we're going to be late!"

"No. There's another way, to go on the path of the other high school students." Mazumi pointed out.

"You don't seem to happy about that, Mazumi-san." Tadase said.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

In about three minutes, they came to the high school. Once they started walking in view of the other high schoolers, the people started whispering, most likely about Mazumi. She lowered her head, probably to hide a blush.

"What are they whispering about?" Tadase asked quietly.

"Is it us?" Amu said just as silently, holding onto him like she was scared.

"Too many people!" Ami exclaimed in a childish way.

The trio passed a few students who were talking quite loud... And they were boys.

"Hey, isn't that Asano Mazumi-san?"

"I here she's the hottest girl in Tenshi Academy."

Amu was disappointed. "Man, these guys in this high-school are such perverts."

"I know. That's why I hate having to go through here." Mazumi whispered. "And the biggest reason why I go to Tensh."

"Mazu-tan!"

A red haired girl suddenly came up and jumped on the blonde. She was wearing the same uniform as her, only without the necklace and she was wearing black dress shoes with black knee socks. She also had the white uniform jacket tied around her neck.

"Risa-chan..." Mazumi said, coughing.

"Oh! Gomenasai! I got carried away, didn't I? Whoopsie!" The girl, Risa, cried.

"It's okay. Guys, this is Matsutashi Risa-chan. Risa-chan, this is Amu-chan, her sister Ami-chan and her friend, Tadase-kun."

"Wow. You two look like a couple." Risa said.

They both blushed and looked at their hands, which were joined. The two parted. Ami giggled.

"Oh, I get it. They haven't confessed to each-other have they?" Risa whispered to Mazumi.

"Nope. That's what me and the little sister are trying to do." She whispered back. "Hey, is it okay if you guys go on ahead? This is my stop."

"Okay, Mazumi-chan." Amu said.

She and Tadase stated walking. Mazumi waved. "I'll come pick you up, okay Amu-chan and Tadase-kun?! Take care of Ami!"

"Hai!" The two said before they disappeared.

"Those two really bring out the soft side in you, don't they?" Risa asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Mazumi said with mock anger in her voice.

"You're usually so cold and distant from everyone else. Even I wonder if you're always with us. It's like a block of ice is in your place. But today it's a warm flame, so I know you're there."

"Well I guess some people aren't as outgoing and warm as you are. Now are we gonna get our butts moving? The bell is about to ring. Race you!"

Mazumi started running. Risa frowned. "Hey, no fair!" She exclaimed and started running after her friend. The blonde haired girl ran out of the high school premises, but ran into someone on the way. She knocked them both down to the grounds. She looked to see who she had run into. It was... It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto!

"H-Hotori R-Rikko?!"

"What's he mean, Mazu-tan?" Risa asked.

"This guy's crazy. Let's go before-" A tower bell was heard ringing in the distance. "Oh great! Now we're going to be locked out of school!"

"Looks like we have an extra day off." Risa said.

"Ugh! Come on! Maybe you can persuade one of the janitors to let us in!"

"Don't use my appeal for that kind of thing! I'm only for Soru-ku and no-one else!"

The two started running in the direction of Tenshi Academy. Ikuto watched the girl who said her name was Mazumi run. "Rikko..." He whispered under his breath.

* * *

"Are you feeling better, Tadase-kun?" Yaya asked.

"I feel much better."

At those four words, Rima and Yaya started whispering. Amu sweat dropped as she sat next to Tadase. He smiled gently at her, causing a high-pitched squeal from Yaya. She out her hands down on the table as she stood up. "Okay, what's up with you two? Yaya wants to know!"

"Nothing is going on, Yaya-chan. Honestly." Amu said.

"But you two are awfully happy. Mind telling us what happened?" Nagihiko asked.

"Well, you see, there is a girl from high school taking care of us. And Tadase-kun's mother wants him to stay at our house while she's gone." She explained.

"How come you invite Tadase-kun to a sleepover and not us!" Yaya cried.

"I-It was sort of unexpected..." Tadase said nervously. "I never meant to pass out..."

"I wanna sleepover at Amu-chan's house too!"

"How about we all have a sleepover tomorrow night?" Rima suggested.

"I have to ask Mazumi-chan first." Amu pointed out.

"Who's that?" The three Guardians asked.

"She's like a babysitter, only not. She's staying with us for a few weeks because my parents are out on a business trip."

"I wonder if she's that tenth grader Kukai-kun says the guys at his school drool over..." Yaya wondered aloud.

"That's the one."

"Wow, Amu-chan, you're friends are feisty."

They all turned around. Mazumi was standing in front of the table with Ami sitting on her shoulders. Yaya gasped. Amu and Tadase looked at each-other and smiled. Nagihiko and Rima tried to calm the Ace's Chair down.

"Yoi gogo, subete no hito." She said sweetly, tilting her head to the side.

"She's exactly like Tadase..." Nagihiko murmured.

"His reactions and all..." Rima added.

"Mazumi-chan! You came early!" Amu exclaimed.

"Well, Risa-chan and I were locked out of the school so we spent the day roaming around town. It was fun."

"Mazu-chan bought me ice-cweam after she picked me up!" Ami exclaimed.

"Is it okay if everyone comes over to our house for a sleepover tomorrow?" Amu asked hopefully. "Please say yes!"

"Of course! I don't see why not. Maybe I can invite some of my friends... Wow, it's going to be a great sleepover."

"Yay!" Yaya exclaimed.

"Alright Amu-chan, Tadase-kun, let's go. Ami-chan is really hungry. See you guys tomrrow night."

Amu and Tadase stood up, waved goodbye and left with the retreating exited the school. Out there, leaning against the wall, was Ikuto.

"Hey... Rikko..."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, duuuuuuu~n! Ikuto found oooooooouuuuuu~t! Oh crap, and I insulted him! Noooooo! How could IIIIIIII?! Anyways, I know some people are confused about the grades and schools.**

**I made the elementary have sixth and seventh grade now, and high school had eighth. Amu and the Guardians are in seventh grade, Ami is in first grade, Mazumi, Risa, and Soru are tenth graders, Kukai is in eigth grade and he goes to Ikuto's high school, Ikuto is in college and Utau who hasn't made an appearance is a twelfth grader. One more thing.**

**I'll draw up Mazumi, Risa, and her BF Soru in the Tenshi Academy uniform and post it on DeviantArt by the next chapter. I'll give you heads-up.**

**-White Eclipse of Misfortune**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whooo! Chapter number three of After A Nightmare Comes A Good Dream! Sprry for the really late update! TT0TT -Reply to review time:**

**Artemis-Sadie-Athena-Piper .kim: Your welcome. And you might be right...**

**Stargazing Miracle: Thank you. :)**

**I don't down Shugo Chara, just everything else. Thank you!D**

* * *

Tadase's eyes widened. He looked at Mazumi, who was equally confused. She had a look of worry on her face as she stared Ikuto. He seemed amused.

"Amu-chan, Tadase-chan, take Ami-chan home. I'll meet you up there later." She ordered.

Amu nodded. She took her younger sister off of the babysitter's shoulders and the two ran off. Ikuto watched them run before turning his gaze back to the blonde. She tested a step forward, and he stepped back. So he wasn't going to let her go anywhere forward. Great. She put her arms up and closed her eyes.

"I surrender." She said. "What do you want from me, Tsukiyomi?"

"It's not want I want, it's what Easter wants." He replied simply.

"I have nothing to do with Easter! What could they possibly want to do with me?!"

"You're father, Sakijoba Jenchi, has a debt to pay, and he said he didn't want to give up his fortune, so he would give you up. You have to work for Easter now." Ikuto pointed out. "I suggest that if you want Amu, Ami, and Tadase to stay safe, you go." He turned around and started walking away, but then he stopped. "Mazumi... What a cute name..." He whispered before disappeared.

"Sakijoba... Jenchi...? Dad...? He wouldn't... Did he...?" The blonde haired girl stood paralyzed for a moment. Her hand went to where her heart was and she shook her head before walking away from the spot, but not in the direction of the residence... To Easter.

* * *

"What's taking Mazu-chan so long?" Ami whined.

"I'm sure she'll be walking in through the front door any minute now." Amu said nervously, trying to call her sister down. "Right, Tadase-kun?" She asked, looking at the King.

Tadase didn't reply. He just stared out the window, waiting, watching, to see something. Maybe he was waiting for a wish. Or maybe he was waiting for his sister to come back. Ikuto had given him all the hints he needed to finalize his assumption. Mazumi was Rikko, and Rikko was Mazumi. He should have seen it before. The cross necklace, the pinkish-mahogany eyes, the birthmark under her wrist... If he wasn't so blind maybe she would be here right now. He sighed.

"Tadase-kun, what's wrong?" Amu asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Amu-chan... Everything's fine..."

The front door opened, and the awaited high-schooler entered the house, the usual smile on her face. Ami jumped up from the couch and hugged her, like she hadn't seen her in years. Mazumi picked up the little girl and walked to the kitchen. Amu followed.

"What took you so long? What Ikuto say to you? What did he want?" She asked.

"Nothing. Anyways... What do you guys want for dinner?"

"Sushi!"

"Ramen!"

"What do you want, Tadase?" Mazumi asked, poking her head into the living room.

"Anything will do..." He replied quietly.

She shrugged and went back into the kitchen and shooed Amu and Ami out. The older Hinamori turned on the TV and she and the younger girl settled to watching some old time cartoons. About thirty minutes passed before the delicious smell of dinner wafted into the living room. Tadase looked towards the kitchen. He remembered when his sister used to cook. She had been young, but their mother had trusted her enough to let her use the kitchen. And what it smelled like now, smelled like her cooking. He slipped away into the kitchen and walked to her side. She didn't notice.

"That smells good." He said.

Mazumi yelped at his sudden voice. Tadase razed his eyebrow as she fell.

"Oi, you shouldn't scare the people who are older than you. It's against the law."

He laughed.

"You shouldn't disrespect your older sister. It's against the law. Looks like you're goin' to jail."

"I smell food!" Ami exclaimed as she ran into the kitchen. She smiled brightly as she saw what the older girl was cooking. "Sushi! Suuuu~shi! Yeah!" Then she looked at the other pot. "And ramen! Yaaaaa~y!" Then she looked at the other pot. "What in the world is that?"

"What in the world is what?" Amu asked. She came in and looked at the pot. "What IS that, Mazumi-chan?"

"It's Unagi Don. I used to love it when my mother made it." Tadase said.

"That's why I cooked it." Mazumi said. "I bet it brings back memories."

"Mazumi-chan, how did you know that I liked this type of food?"

"Uh... Lucky guess?"

"Who cares! Let's eat!" Ami cheered.

The four sat down, and they ate. The Hinamori siblings ate their food like hungry wolves. They were the first to finish, and the first to shoot upstairs to get ready for bed. Tadase finished his food and waited for Mazumi. She ate for a few minutes before noticing, and she looked at him.

"What's wrong, Tadase-chan?"

"You know how Ikuto-niisan called you... Rikko...?" Tadase asked.

Mazumi stopped eating. "Y-Y-Yeah? What about it?"

"Tell me... Are you Rikko?"

She sighed. "No, Tadase-chan. I'm not her." She ruffled his hair. "Don't worry. She'll come back to you. When you least expect it, she'll come, and with a bam. Just keep waiting."

Tadase nodded and stood up. He walked out of the kitchen, his facial expression showing the obvious rejection. Mazumi pushed a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear.

_'Damn you Easter... Damn you all to hell...'_

* * *

The next day came. It had unexpectedly snowed the previous night, and there was so much snow on the ground that school was cancelled. Mazumi sat at the desk in the other guest room, concentrated on a biology report she had to write. Her laptop was open, and she was typing while looking at a textbook. She was so focused on her homework that she didn't notice the three standing by the doorway.

"What's Mazu-chan doing?" Ami asked quietly.

"I think she's doing homework." Tadase said.

"When's she going to be finished?"

"It depends on how much homework she has, Ami." Amu explained.

Ami nodded and went inside the room. She walked up to the high school girl and waited... And waited... And waited some more... And waited even more... Until the blonde noticed her.

"What is it, Ami-chan?" She asked, not taking her eyes off of what she was doing.

"Can we go to the school to play in the snow? I wanna make a big snow man!" Ami said, emphasizing the word 'big' by throwing her hands in the air.

"I can't go right now, Ami-chan, I have a lot of homework, and I can't put it off like Risa."

"What's your homework?"

"I have to write this report, I have to redo the questions from a book for English, practice piano for Music, redo my Calculus homework, and study for a quiz on History." Mazumi sighed. "It will probably take me the whole day, and I won't be able to do anything that I planned." She then looked up. "No way. You are NOT going to the school. There is too much snow on the way there. What if Ami gets lost in the snow? No, I'm not letting that happen. I forbid you." She then returned to her homework. "Why don't you guys go watch a movie? I brought some rentals the other day."

"But it isn't going to be fun without you, Mazu-chaaan!" Ami exclaimed.

"Ami. If you keep bothering me, I'll never finish, and you'll have to wait some more."

Ami pouted but complied. When Mazumi spoke without saying 'chan' at the end of a name, that meant she was serious. She went back to Amu and Tadase, and they disappeared. Mazumi pushed up her glasses and sighed. This was going to be a loooooooooong day... She looked towards the old sketchbook she drew in. She noticed a small pile of loose papers there, and took them out. It was the homework she had lent Risa. There was a note at the bottom.

**Thanks for the homework! I'll pay you back! -Risa**

The blonde crumpled up the paper and tossed it out the window. Her redhead friend just made her so mad sometimes... But at least now her homework was cut down by half. She stretched and took the history book and started reading.

* * *

"Well, are we gonna go to the school or not?" Ami asked impatiently.

"Mazumi-chan said we can't go outside if there's too much snow. We might sink to the bottom and it'll take a long time to find us." Amu said. "Maybe we should wait until the snow has melted a little."

A large clap of thunder rung. The trio looked outside. The sky had turned from puffy white and blue to dark grey and black, and instead of the light snow, heavy rain started falling. When the water hit the snow, the whiteness turned gray and ugly and it began washing away.

"Well, the snow sure melted, but now it's raining cats and dogs." Tadase said flatly.

"At least we still have power, right?" Ami asked.

All of a sudden, the lights turned off, leaving them in complete darkness. Almost immediately, they heard someone running down the stairs. Mazumi ran into the living room, flashing her mini-flashlight all over the room until she found them.

"At least you aren't outside..." She whispered to herself. "Well, Ami-chan, Amu-chan, Tadase-chan... Looks like I'm done with my homework so I'm free."

Ami ran to her and clutched her leg. The blonde haired girl smiled at her antics, and picked her up. Right then, the phone started ringing. Amu rushed to it.

"Hello?"

_"Amu-chaaaaaaan! Please, open the door!"_

Mazumi tilted her head at the strange request but opened the door. Yaya ran inside the house, shivering and chattering her teeth. A strong gust of wind blew inside the house, making the babysitter kick the door closed.

"Yaya-chan, what are you doing here?" Tadase asked.

"I wanted to visit Amu-chan and Tadase-kun, but I got stuck outside in the storm!" Yaya cried.

Another clap of thunder roared and she whimpered. Mazumi put Ami down and pushed the Ace's Chair out of the living room. The remaining trio looked at each-other and shook their heads. Amu went upstairs to see if she could find any extra flashlights up in Mazumi's room, while Tadase and Ami stayed in the living room. That's when someone else knocked on the door.

"Oh, who could that be?" Ami asked as she opened the door.

Nagihiko and Rima, covered in snow and rain, went inside the house. The young Hinamori sibling closed the door.

"Don't tell me. You wanted to visit but you got stuck in the rain." Tadase said.

The two nodded. At that moment, Mazumi pushed Yaya back into the room. The brown-haired girl was dried and was wearing a pair of oversized pajamas. Mazumi noticed the two shivering students and sighed, and took them upstairs.

"M-Mazumi-san is very n-nice." Yaya chattered.

"She is, isn't she?"

* * *

Amu looked everywhere. Under the bed, on the desk, on the bookshelves, even in the book-bag, but she could find nothing. The pink-haired girl sighed in defeat and opened the door to leave when something caught her eye. Or rather, SOMETHINGS. She looked behind the stack of books and saw a small basket. It had a blanket draping over it like a curtain, so she parted it slightly and gasped at what she saw. There were four eggs sitting there.

Shugo eggs.

At first she would say they were her four eggs, but Amu noted the pattern and color. The first one was white, with a snowflake pattern. The second one was golden, with a white crown pattern. The third was green, with a leaf pattern. And the fourth was red, with a red flame pattern. Mazumi had Guardian Characters. Amu debated on whether she should tell her babysitter about the eggs, but that would probably lead to trouble, so she settled with telling only the Guardians. She looked at the eggs once more before walking out of the bedroom. She passed by the other guest room and heard voices.

"I went back, just like you said, so what else would you want? I did everything."

That sounded liked Mazumi.

"Tell me who you really are."

THAT sounded like Ikuto. Amu shook her head and listened intently on their conversation. Their voices were hushed, but they looked frustrated, especially Mazumi. Her hands were curled up in tight fists, and Ikuto was grabbing her by the shoulders, not letting her escape, not that she was trying to. The Joker's Chair gasped once again and suddenly ran. The two in the bedroom looked towards the door.

"A-Amu-chan..." Mazumi whispered. She broke free from Ikuto's grip and tried to run after her charges, but he just grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back. "Ikuto! Lemme go! NOW!"

"Just answer my question and I will." He said.

"NO! No I will not answer! You already know the answer! You-"

Ikuto let go. Mazumi ran but tripped on a bookground was about to hit the floor hard, but he caught her again. He pulled her up onto her feet and stepped back. "I knew you were who I thought you were. Ever since I laid eyes on you in the school-yard." He whispered. "Where have you been all these years, Rikko?"

"Ikuto-kun, please, don't say my name out loud. I'll explain everything to you, if you meet me at the school at midnight. It's too dangerous to tell you now, when someone might overhear." She said.

"Where? Your high school is huge."

"I'll be singing. I'll be singing that song we used to sing as a little kid. Now go, before someone finds you here and I get in trouble."

Ikuto nodded reluctantly and jumped out the window. Mazumi closed the window and curtains, and ran out of the room. She went down the stairs and into the living room, where Tadase and Amu managed to find candles. Everyone else was sitting in a circle.

"What did I miss?" She asked, acting like nothing happened.

"Truth or dare." Ami said. "It's your turn."

"Tondemonai... I'll pass this time. It's more fun watching you guys than playing. I'll be on the couch." Mazumi laid down on the couch and pulled a thick blanket over herself. "Yaya-chan, take my turn." She said.

"Okay! Um... Amu-chan! Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Oi, don't be such a chicken!" The blonde whispered.

Amu glared at her, but Mazumi smiled innocently in response. Yaya thought a moment. "Is it true you blew up the home economics classroom in your old school?" She asked.

"No way! Who told you that?!" Amu cried.

Everyone turned to Mazumi, but the blonde haired babysitter was whistling a rather merry tune. She looked at them. "What? I never said anything." She said. Then she got up and ran. Amy got up and ran after her, and they chased each-other in a game f cat and mouse all over the house. Tadase laughed along with everyone. The scene reminded him of an old untouched memory at the back of his head. One time, Ikuto embarrased Rikko in front of the boy she liked and when the boy left, she chased him all around the house. Utau and Tadase had had to hide because Rikko had been angry. But he was also sort of sad. He never once found out why Ikuto had embarrassed his older sister. Had it been on accident, or on purpose? It must have been on purpose, because it happened every time she was around a boy. He would have become protective, and once even punched a boy who made her cry.

It was cute.

But of course, Tadase had been to young to notice these things, and even if he had made the connection, he wouldn't have cared. However, now he wondered. If Ikuto did all those things just to keep Rikko for himself, did he like her? And if he did, does he still now? And most important of all, WHERE IS RIKKO?! Tadase had a pretty good idea that Mazumi had been lying about being his sister, but he just shook it off. Amu and Mazumi returned to the living room, panting.

"Okay, peeps, lights out." The older girl said.

Mazumi gave them each a sleeping bag she had brought with her, except for Ami, who said she wanted to sleep with the older girls in fear of the Storman (A new monster she created on the spur of the moment.) Everyone got into their sleeping bags and settled down for the night.

"This turned out to be a sleep-over after all." Yaya said to Rima.

"Yes. I'm happy that we're all together." Rima said.

"Oi, I said lights out. We're gonna be really busy tomorrow." Mazumi said.

"G'night, Amu-chan, Tadase-chan, Nagi-chan, Ri-chan, Yaya-chan!" Ami exclaimed before yawning and closing her eyes.

"Good night everyone." Nagihiko said sweetly. "Good night, Rima-chan." He added.

"Good night, Nagihiko-kun."

"Night people!" Mazumi said sleepily.

"Goodnight."

Everyone in the room fell asleep, except for Mazumi, who faked it. She waited, waited for midnight to come.

* * *

**Fin! Phew! Sooooo long for me to update! Forgive me! *Bows like a servant to their lord!* Oh, and my computer is going kaplooey (Yes, I still use those words) so I don't know when I'll be able to post my drawing on D.A. You see, I'm doing all of my stories on Notes on my IPad, and my dang IPad doesn't work on D.A. So please, hold on for a little while. Anyways, thank you for reading! It would be nice if you dropped a review! :3**

**P.S: Tondemonai means "No way" in Japanese.**

**:3**


End file.
